Like A Shadow
by awesomeness13tobuscus
Summary: ((Mikey smiled at Raph and Raphael gave him a questioning look and asked "What?" Mikey smiled even wider and replied "You like her." "No! I don't!" Raph had to admit the girl was pretty cute. Even when she was unconscious.)) Don't own TMNT R&R (2012) Some songfic
1. Chapter 1: I'm Shadow

Raphael couldn't sleep. He felt someone needed his help. Or he needed someone's help.

He snuck out for the 5th time this month. He hoped that no one would notice that he was gone.

Raph looked out to the city and thought he saw a figure run in the ally below. He looked down and saw no one. Raph then heard footsteps and looked down again. A girl with red-orange hair carrying two baseball bat ran out of the ally.

Raph noticed she had on a white bandana. She ran down the black street, not making a sound. She seemed to slip in and out of the shadows.

_April?_ He thought as he jumped from the fire escape he was standing on. The girl ran into another ally and Raph followed her. A few soldiers from the Foot Clan jumped down from the fire escape. The girl held the baseball bats in fighting position.

_She has no chance... at all, _Raph thought but just looked on at the battle.

One soldier stepped close to her and she bonked the soldier on the head and he fell. 2 left. She twirled the baseball bats and ran toward the soldiers. They trying kicking her but she blocked every kick. One tried grabbing her hair but she kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Bad mistake, buddy." She said to the soldier laying on the floor. A soldier from behind hit the back of her head with the butt (hehe, butt) of a sword. She fell to the floor and the soldier picked her up, kidnapping style and started walking away.

Raph's eyes widened and he ran silently toward the soldier holding the girl and hit the soldier with the butt of his_ sai_.

He grabbed the girl and held her bride style. He looked at her face and saw that it wasn't April. Just a really cute girl. He made the best (and worst) decision and decided to bring her to the lair. Oh, boy.

* * *

Raph kicked his brother, Mikey, while he was sleeping.

"Mikey!" He yelled-whispered. Mikey just made some weird noises and flipped over.

"Mike! Wake up!" Raph yelled-whispered a little louder. Mikey sat up saying "NO, NOT THE PIZZA MAN!"

"Shhh!" Raph whispered. "Hey, what's April doing here?" Mikey yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's not April. It's this girl. She was jumped."

Mikey gave him a weird look and Raph sighed. "Beat up. She fought back really well. But not good enough." Raph looked at the girl in his arms, still unconscious.

Mikey smiled at Raph and Raphael gave him a questioning look and asked "What?" Mikey smiled even wider and replied "You like her." "No! I don't!"

Raph had to admit the girl was pretty cute. Even when she was unconscious. "Let's just get her somewhere to lay down." Mikey put a pizza box on the floor as a pillow.

"Ta-da!" Raphael shook his head but laid her head down on the pizza box. The girl was beginning to wake up. She moaned and sat up like it was a Monday morning. She looked around and her eyes landed on the turtle brothers. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream but Mikey put his hand on her mouth.

"Don't scream," He begged. The girl shook her head 'yes'. Mikey took back his hand and the brothers looked at each other. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Mikey and this is Raphael." Mikey said to the girl. "Raph," Raphael corrected. "Call me Raph."

"I'm Shadow." The girl replied and stood up. "What happened?"

**CLIFFHANGER! KINDA! LIKE OR NO? CONTINUE OR NO? PROMISE IT GETS BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2:My real name is Katherine Hope

Raphael told Shadow what happened after she fell. She looked at him with concern and nodded.

"What do they want with me?" Shadow asked out loud. The brothers looked at each other but Mikey spoke up.

"Well, since that's done, who wants pizza?" Mikey ran to get the box of full pizza. Shadow rubbed her shoulders like she was cold.

"Thanks for helping me, Raph. Not many people have helped me since I ran away. Thought I was infected. I thought New York could help me. But all people are doing here is beating me up and trying to kidnap me." Shadow said with a slight smile. Foot steps were heard walking toward them.

"Good morn-ahh!" Donnie cried as he walked in and noticed Shadow sitting cross-legged on the floor. Shadow stood up and walked over to Donnie. "Good morning! I'm guessing you're Raphael's brother? I'm Shadow." Donnie nodded and mouthed to Raph 'Why is she here?' and said to Shadow "I'm Donatello. Call me, Donnie."

"She got jumped," Raph said simply. "Did you even see if she had any broken bones or scratches or bruises?!" Donnie cried out and grabbed Shadow's arm with such force she cried out "If you keep doing that I will get all the above!"

Mikey came back with a box of pizza and opened the box of steaming pizza. Shadow almost drooled and she ran over to Mikey and shoved half of the pizza in her mouth.

"I guess she likes it!" Mikey said with a smile. "I haven't had pizza in such a long time!" Shadow said. "Hey, save some for us!" Raph laughed and grabbed a slice.

"Well, Master Splinter, I was thinking-" Leo was talking to Splinter walking into the room. Splinter looked at the girl and sighed. "Raphael, who is this girl?"

Raph was about to answer but Mikey exclaimed "Can we keep her?" Shadow threw a look at Mikey that screamed out 'Shhh! Let them talk!'

Splinter smiled at Shadow and grabbed her hands. "You've been through a lot. I can see it your eyes." Shadow looked down and nodded. "Tell us. Maybe it will help."

Shadow sat down and started "My real name is Katherine Hope. My mother was a wonderful person. She had the sweetest singing voice and was the best mother. Then, when I was 6, she got cancer. I would see her everyday in the hospital and she would sing to me. When I was 8, she..."

Shadow swallowed and continued "died. A week after, my father would go out in the middle of the night to the bar. Then he would come home and hit me. Beat me. After I he would tell me to not tell or he would beat me worse. When I turned 9, my father threw me into the raining streets screaming at me 'I hope you die!'. A man found me and it turns out he was an owner for ninjutsu place. His name was Joss. He taught me many things. But I only was with him for two years. My father's abusing got too much. I took my favorite bats and my backpack full of things I needed and left. I was 11. When I said goodbye to Joss I whispered one thing to him, 'You are my real father'. I ran away. I've been on the streets for 4 years. I've had nightmares about my father finding me and beating me. Then, killing Joss for helping me. In the nightmares, I would try to fight him, and I would lose."

By the end, Shadow was balled up in a ball sniffing and tears streaming down her face. She took off her backpack she carried and took out a recorder. A little girl's voice came on crying _"Mommy! Please sing the song to me one last time! I swear it will be the last time!"_ A woman's voice laughed and began singing:

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_"Are you happy my little kitty-cat?" _The woman said. The girl giggled and replied _"Yep, mommy. I'm gonna turn it off now." "No,no, darling, let me say something."_ A pause. _"Katherine, my kitty-cat, if I die, please always sing. It brings us together. Forever. Remember, my baby, we will always be together."_

The recording stopped and Shadow was crying and rocking herself back and forth. Splinter put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at Splinter and gave him a hug.

Mikey hugged Splinter and Shadow. Then Donnie. Then Leo. Raphael sighed a little and gave the group a hug. When the group released each other, Shadow wiped her eyes.

"Thanks guys. You are the nicest mutants so far in New York." Shadow laughed. "Wait, other mutants attacked you?" Leo asked and Shadow nodded.

"They kinda gave me my nickname, Shadow." Shadow shrugged and through her bloodstained eyes and her wet eyelashes, her green-blue eyes gave Leo an odd look. Shadow yawned and rubbed her eyes like a 5-year-old.

"May I go to sleep here?" Shadow asked. The mutants nodded and Splinter asked Shadow one question that would change her life and the boy's life forever, "Would you like me to train you as a ninja, Katherine? You can live with my sons and I."

Shadow looked at the rat and smiled. "Yes, Sensei, thank you." Splinter led Shadow to a room that she could call hers.

**Likey? Oh, and the song Shadow's mom sings is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I'm not Taylor Swift (at least I don't think so) so I don't own the song. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:The BucketOf Water and T-Phone

"Raphael, wake up Katherine." Splinter told Raph. "Remember, she's a lady. Knock and then wait for her to tell her to come in."

Raph nodded and walked to Shadow's door and knocked. Then walked in. "Shadow, Splinter wants you. Shadow, Shadow." Raph said poking Shadow.

She just murmured and flipped over on her hammock. Mikey walked in and said "Shadow is needed by Master Splinter" Mikey said. Raph smiled and went into the bathroom to get a huge bucket of water.

Raph walked in and poured the water all over Shadow. "Ahh!" Shadow cried and sat up. "Why am I wet?" Shadow asked and saw Raph with the bucket.

"YOU POURED WATER ON ME?!" Shadow roared and Raph laughed. Shadow threw off her blankets and she was wearing a T-shirt and no pants.

"What the-" Shadow begun but Leo walked in. "What happened?" Leo asked. "Raphael poured water on me!"

Raph and Mikey started laughing and Leo joined in. "Guys!" Shadow tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. Donnie walked in on the laughing 4 and raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, guys?" Donnie asked and held out a white T-Phone. "This is for you, Shadow." Shadow stopped laughed and took the phone from Donnie. "Aw! Thanks!" Shadow gave Donnie a hug and pulled on sweat pants.

"Splinter wants you, Shadow." Donnie told her and she nodded "Thanks!" And walked out to meet Splinter. Mikey smiled the smile he had a few hours ago and poked Raph.

"What?!" Raph cried out. "You like her!" Mikey cried. Raph shook his head and went out to meet Splinter for training. "He likes her." Mikey said nodding. Leo nodded and so did Donnie.

**LIKE OR NO? PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MAH OTHER STORIES! BYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Her? Him? That?

Shadow walked into the training room still dripping wet. She bowed to Splinter and stood up straight.

"What happened to you, Katherine?" Splinter asked lightly touching her wet hair. "Uh, I couldn't wake up so Raph threw a bucket of water on me. I guess I deserve that."

Splinter frowned and called out "Raphael!" Raphael ran in and bowed his head. "Raphael I gave you orders and you refused to listen, why?" Raphael looked at her with disgusted. 'You should have covered your tracks better!' Shadow mouthed and Splinter looked at the girl and boy glare at each other.

"You two will go out tonight for patrolling. Only you two. You two have to learn to work together." Raphael looked at Splinter with wide eyes. "Her?" He asked looking at Katherine and she asked "Him?" at they same time they cried "That?"

Splinter chuckled a little and said "Raphael, you can train with your brothers as I train with April and Katherine."


	5. Chapter 5:Ugh, brainwashing sucks

"Hi, April! I'm Katherine, but you can call me Shadow." Shadow said smiling and shaking April's hand. "Why is your nickname Shadow?" Shadow smiled and ran through the shadows not being noticed by anyone.

She jumped behind April and screamed "BOO!" April screamed then giggled. "Nice!" "Girls, time to practice!" Splinter said and they walked into the dojo.

"April you practice first." Splinter nodded and took a stance.

Katherine sighed as she wrung her hair and stared at April practicing her skills on Splinter. April just had away of practicing that made Shadow jealous. She had that movement that was almost flawless.

"Stop it!" She heard Raph telling his brothers who then all snickered. Shadow peeked into the living room. No one noticed her. Raph's face turned a bright red.

Shadow smiled and thought to herself, _What are they talking about? _

"NOW ON IS SPACE HEROES!" Rang from the T.V. and Leo nearly jumped over his brothers to get right in front of the T.V.. Shadow smiled as Leo's eyes widen and his mouth got small as he watched this show Shadow also loved.

Shadow walked in and sat next to Leo. "You like Space Heroes, too?" She asked him and he nodded his eyes still glued to the show. Shadow giggled and looked at the 3 other turtle brothers roll their eyes. Donnie smiled at Raph who just blushed.

"Wipe the stupid smile off your face!" Raphael yelled at Donnie. Shadow threw a confused look at Raph and said "Remember, Raphael. I'm gonna get you back for this morning. It's gonna be when you least expect it." Shadow turned back at the show.

"Katherine?" Splinter called from the training room. "Coming, Master Splinter!" Shadow smiled at Raph and did a sassy wave. "You idiots! She knows!" Raphael yell-whispered.

"She doesn't, dude. It's all good!" Mikey said playing a video game on his T-Phone.

* * *

"Can I get a weapon?" Shadow asked with puppy-eyes to Splinter. Splinter chuckled and replied "The boys use the puppy-eyes on me all the time. Don't try, Katherine."

"Please! Joss let me have a weapon but didn't let me keep it! I had shurikens, a small knives, and I used a whip as my main weapon!" Shadow pouted and gave Splinter the puppy-eyes. "Let me see how you use them." Splinter walked to a draw and pulled out a shuriken, a small knife, and a gray whip. "Go ahead."

Shadow threw all three shurikens and they all hit the dummy in the chest. She threw three small knives and all of them hit the dummy in the head. She flicked her whip and knocked down all the dummies. She looked at Splinter with a smile. She didn't have a drop of sweat during this very hard task. Splinter smiled back and yelled for the boys to come in.

"Yes, Sensei?" The boys asked and Splinter said to everyone. "I think Katherine is trained enough to train with you, my sons. But to train she must beat at least half of you." Shadow's eyes widen and she cried "But Master Splinter I only trained for 2 years! What if they like... kill me?!" Splinter put his hand (I really don't know what to call it) on Shadow's shoulder and gave her a look which she understood and she took out her whip. Mikey elbowed Raph and gave him a smile.

"Close your mouth, buddy. Don't want any flies to fly into your mouth." Mikey whispered with a smile. Raph went to smack Mikey but Splinter said "Michelanglo and Katherine first."

Shadow sighed and closed eyes. Splinter started the match and Mikey started racing toward her swinging his kusarigama. Shadow waited until the right moment and jumped over him. Shadow backflipped landing face to face with Mikey. Well, she was slightly taller then Mikey so face to air above his head. She flicked the whip and it wrapped around his ankle and she pulled the whip and he fell on his shell. Splinter stopped the match and said "Katherine beats Michelanglo!" Everyone cheered and April clapped and gave Shadow a high-five.

"Now Katherine and Donatello." Splinter said and Donnie took Mikey's place. He swallowed and took out his naginata. Splinter started the match and Donnie took the match in a completely different way than his brother. He just stayed in the place and waited for Shadow to move, which she did. She disappeared into the shadows and when she came back she jumped on Donnie shocking him so much he started to fall backward. Shadow locked her legs with his and made him fall. Splinter stopped the match and said "Katherine beats Donatello!" Everyone again cheered and stomped their feet. "Good try, Donnie." Shadow said and kissed Donnie's cheek. She had to step on her tippy-toes slightly to reach his cheek. Donnie smiled at Raph who glared back.

"Hey! No sugar for Mikey?" Mikey cried and Shadow laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Raph stood up and cried "That was just luck. I bet I could beat Shadow." Everyone smiled as Shadow stood on her tippy-toes being face to face with Raph. "Are you sure, hothead? Or do you need me to hold your hand?" Shadow laughed as she threw her head back. "C'mon, I already beat who I needed to train with you. Let's train!" Shadow out of no where tackled Raph and screamed "BOO-YA!" Shadow had her knees on his chest and held his wrist to the ground. She got off of him and whispered "Checkmate." She walked out and it took everyone a few seconds to say anything.

"Wow, that was hot." Mikey said and Raph gave him a smack.

* * *

"Are you nuts? I can't jump that!" Shadow whimpered that night as she looked down at the space between the buildings. "Okay, Raph. I quit you can be the hero." Shadow back away and Raph smiled. He ran toward Shadow and the space quickly grabbed her waist and jumped to the other side. "Was that so hard?" Shadow gave Raph a meaningful look and slapped him square in the face.

Raphael looked at Shadow's new outfit. She had black yoga pants with a black tank top and black knee high black sneakers. She had her hair straight down. A cloth tied around her thigh held her shurikens and her small knives. She held her whip and still had her white bandanna.

Shadow rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Dogpound smiled as he walked into Shredder's lair telling him about what he'd had seen. "The girl and the turtle. They were on 22nd street. Should we...?" Dogpound punched his hand smiling and Shredder chuckled. "I can handle this myself."

* * *

"My sons, follow them." Splinter told his sons. Mikey fell backwards and said "What?" Splinter sighed and he shook his head "I'm not sure they can work together and I feel something is going to happen." Without a single word more Donnie, Mikey, and Leo ran out of the lair to spy on Raph and Shadow.

* * *

Shadow hid behind the dumpsters silently crying. The man named Shredder was holding Raph up with his hand yelling at Raph."Where is she? The shadow girl? WHERE?" Raph quickly looked at Shadow and his eyes said 'stay put. I will fix this' "If you don't tell me in three seconds, I will kill you Raphael." Shadow gave shuddering sobs at the back of her throat. "three" She held her whip and rocked herself. "two" She bit her lip and blood came pouring out. "on-" "DON'T HURT HIM!" Shadow jumped over the dumpster and wiped away the tears and the blood.

Shredder threw Raphael toward the dumpster making Raph knock his head as he mumbled "Shadow... Don't..." Shadow ran to Raph kneeled down and put her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Raphael." She cried and stood up holding a knife and run toward Shredder, her heart full of fury.

Shadow's every move was blocked he was too fast. But never too fast for a shadow. She melted herself into a shadow and went behind Shredder but Shredder said calmly "I know where you are Katherine. You had the same ability has your mother. Shadow-walking. I noticed in your mother at your age too." "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MOTHER, TIN CAN?" Shadow screamed and walked out of her protection, the shadows, only to be punched in the gut by Shredder. Shadow fell to the ground trying not to cry. "Your mother lived in Japan. When Tang Shen died, Hamato Yoshi and your mother left. I was the villain." "You probably were you monster... You probably killed Tang Shen... Monster." Shadow whispered and Shredder laughed. "Me, the monster? Hamato Yoshi is the monster! He stole Tang Shen from me!" Shredder held up his fist and in fury punched a brick wall, breaking it apart. Shadow whimpered, and didn't even try to stand up and fight. She couldn't take it. "Why do you want me so bad? A new punching bag?"

Shredder looked at Shadow. "Shadow-walking is something I need in my army. I could use you." "I'm never going with you! Never!" Shadow tried standing up but kneeled down holding her stomach. Shredder smiled as a man walked behind him. "If not willingly, forcefully. Baxter, give her the brainwashing needle." Baxter smiled and said "With pleasure!" Shadow' eyes widen and saw crawled back. Quickly she took out a pen and wrote on her ankle 'DEAR BRAINWASHED SHADOW, IF YOUR READING THIS, YOU'VE BEEN BRAINWASHED BY SHREDDER. TRUST THE TURTLES, TRUST SPLINTER, TRUST APRIL, TRUST GOOD. LOVE, UNBRAINWASHED SHADOW.' She looked up and saw that Shredder and Baxter didn't see her write that. Shredder held Shadow's arm's and Baxter slipped the needle into her arm. Shadow began feeling woozy and screamed "I will always pick good!" and passed out.


End file.
